


Lay All Your Love on Me

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Fluff, Kind of an au but not really it’s just one line to suggest it, M/M, The ABBA title is relevant bc I wrote this whilst listening to Mamma Mia, im half asleep sorry if this is bad, ironically not that song tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #48 “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”Bucky’s clingy, Sam loves it.





	Lay All Your Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurisu80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/gifts).



There’s music blaring from the two large speakers to the side of the room, one on each side of the DJ’s desk. The party is a success, although that surprises no one. Tony’s parties are always a hit. People are stood chatting, others dancing and drinking out of glasses that are way too nice to be used for a house party.

Bucky’s sprawled out on the couch. His long body lays across it, his feet sticking out with his calves resting on the arm. His head is in Sam’s lap, the boy’s hand cradling through his hair.

“I’m impressed that your hair isn’t greasy.”

Bucky snorts, opening his eyes so he can look at Sam. “It will be if you keep doing that.”

“Oh.” Sam moves his hand from Bucky’s hair, “I’ll stop, then. Wouldn’t want to mess up your beautiful locks.”

Frowning, Bucky uses both his hands to place Sam’s hand back on his head. “I didn’t say stop.”

Affectionately, Sam rolls his eyes. “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

“I have no idea what you’re on about,” Bucky insists, turning so his face is lightly pressed into Sam’s stomach, one hand clutching his top.

Sam laughs, a spurt of warmth coursing through him. He plays with Bucky’s hair once again. “I’m sure you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask on tumblr <3


End file.
